


【簇昂】lemon 2

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【簇昂】lemon 2

Lemon

3

一盏孤灯下，黎簇对着摊开的一张薄薄的卷子一筹莫展。他歪着头咬着伤痕累累的铅笔头出神，渐渐的，他在空白的地方看见了陆之昂做的味道寡淡的面条，看见了自己新买的毛茸茸的拖鞋，就是看不见整齐明朗的答案，他反应过来的时候想起别人说咬铅笔容易变笨，又忙呸了几声。

这种僵持的局面逼得他难受的想干呕，他又皱眉了一会，终于坚持不住，拎着卷子朝门外走去，边走还边哀嚎：“陆之昂哎，我不会这破题哎！”

他走到书房门前开了个小缝，偷眼看去发现陆之昂跟他情况差不多，也是伴着一盏小灯，指尖对着笔记本噼里啪啦，眉毛皱的能夹死苍蝇。凄风苦雨的，黎簇忍不住假模假样地抬起手掬了把热泪。不过下一刻他就破门而入，啪的开了书房里的大灯。陆之昂的动作一顿，眼神有点惊恐地朝他看过去。

黎簇走到他面前的时候他还在连连拍着胸口：“祖宗，你下次能不能打个招呼，我年纪大了容易吗我？得了个英年早心脏病怎么办？？”黎簇也不管他说话颠三倒四的，把卷子往桌上一拍，言简意赅道：“老司机，带带我。”说完四下看了看，发现这里没有椅子，便一屁股坐在了陆之昂的腿上。陆之昂的脸色猛的一憋，腿上陡然多了这么一坨，他忍不住翻了个白眼：“你当你赵飞燕呢你！！”

还好黎簇懂得收着点自己的劲儿，陆之昂也没到无法忍受的地步，就这黎簇还背对着他在那里挑三拣四的：“你腿上怎么没肉啊？啧，硌死我了。”这恶婆婆的嘴脸让陆之昂好想把他掀下来，没这么干一方面是为了呵护祖国的花朵，安抚炸毛的高三考生，一方面是因为黎簇坚如磐石地压制着他，不好掀。他平复了下心情，费劲地环着黎簇去拿卷子看，黎簇顺势给他指了指，他拿着简短的题目看了一会，渐渐觉得无从下手毫无头绪。但成年人的威严在那里放着，他也不肯吭声说不会，只对着题目在那里冥思苦想，好像对着竹子愁眉苦脸的王阳明。

黎簇背对着他等了一会，发现这人一声也不出，半转过身来就看见陆之昂的眉毛皱的比刚才更甚。他觉得很想笑，他自然也就笑了，笑的声儿还不小。陆之昂被他一惊扰又没好气，使劲瞪圆了眼看他，黎簇看了一会他用力的“怒容”，心里慢慢变得很软，他轻轻勾起一个笑，伸手摘下了陆之昂的金丝眼镜搁在桌子上，慢慢低下头去。陆之昂看着他垂下的长睫毛，有点慌的舔了舔嘴唇，同时觉得随着黎簇的低头，压在他腿上的力量似乎越来越重了。他憋了一会，终于忍不住了，红着脸大声说：“能不能站起来再亲嘴儿？”

黎簇愣了愣，想笑，又怕不控制一下自己的笑意会破坏了氛围，于是绷着下巴拉着他站起来。陆之昂觉得腿一麻就要向下栽去，黎簇眼疾手快地捞住他搂紧了，低下头好好地和他亲了个嘴儿。

亲完后陆之昂脸还红着，嘴唇一片水光潋滟的，他靠在黎簇胸膛上慢慢喘气。黎簇觉得很不解，不明白为什么谈了这么久的恋爱，和他亲个嘴儿他还是脸红成这么样儿。他双手环住陆之昂的腰，抱住他让俩人左右晃着，像两个小孩。他这么等着陆之昂缓过劲来。陆之昂被他抱着，突然小声地问他：“你饿不饿？”黎簇想了想说：“有点儿。”

陆之昂的脑袋动了动，从黎簇的怀里起开，他抹了把嘴跟他说：“等着，哥给你做面条去！”

“哎……”黎簇看着他，欲言又止。

陆之昂回过头问他：“怎么了？”

“嗯……你多放点香油吧，我今天想吃点口重的。”

陆之昂很爽快地答应了，说行，哥迁就你。

4

两人各端着一碗面，稀里哗啦地吃了起来。黎簇顺手打开了电视，是音乐频道，一个穿着红黑条纹毛衣的男的在唱歌。

陆之昂背对着电视机吃面，听了两句就扭头去看：“谁啊？唱的那么难听？”

黎簇又扑噜扑噜吃了几口，傻了吧唧地看着电视嚼面，过了一会才说：“长得还行。”

陆之昂咬着嫩嫩的荷包蛋吃了两口，心里还惦记着黎簇的题，问他：“你们现在题这么难啊？”

黎簇正看电视里那个组合唱歌，还不时张嘴傻乐两声，听他这么问，就转过头有点木木地看着他，想了想说：“差不多吧，都那样。”

陆之昂顿时觉得接下来要说的话很难启齿，他这才明白了广大考生父母和老师如履薄冰的心情，他憋到那个组合开始唱第二首主打歌的时候才终于开口说话，一说就忍不住说了一串：“你实在不行你再复读嘛，大不了复读十年，终于考上个大学，还能传为佳话上cctv。”

黎簇顿了一下，放下碗看向他：“你唱数来宝呢？”

陆之昂还在畅想：“到时候我说你每天背父淌水过河上学都成。”

黎簇看着他，有点空有点深的那种，陆之昂茫茫然的被他的眼神裹挟着，久到他以为黎簇会说点什么的时候，他突然对他绽放了个天真无邪的笑脸，然后他站起身来，说我洗碗去了。

陆之昂坐着，身后的男团还在唱唱跳跳，他在一片热闹又寂寥地环境中兀自发呆，不知道黎簇到底懂没懂他的意思。别太紧张，别有压力这几个字怎么牵牵绕绕的，就是没说出口来呢？

黎簇后来又做了套题，他晚上去睡的时候陆之昂已沉沉的睡着了。黎簇没开灯，穿着新买的拖鞋轻手轻脚的走到床边。他掀开被子躺进去，感到来自陆之昂的一股暖意，黑夜像船，沉沉浮浮间，他找到他，又抱紧他。


End file.
